Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Vampires have returned to destroy Domino, but they have a new leader. Can the Protectors of Domino stop this new threat?
1. Protectors of Domino

The final season of my Vampire Saga is now here! It seems that more vampires are invading Domino, but who's causing it all? Find out, and enjoy Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

"Domino City, Japan," a voice whispered, placing a clawed hand on a small globe. "Such a wondrous place to live." Pressing down on the globe, it shattered into a million pieces, clattering to the ground. "Well, not for long." Large demonic wings appeared from the shadows, accompanied with a loud screeching. Dozens upon dozens of winged creatures flew along with the leader.

-**Domino City, Burger World**-

"Well guys," Brian sighed. "It seems that our job as Protectors of Domino hasn't gotten very exciting." The others agreed by nodding.

"Why hasn't anything happened to Domino ever since Sesshomaru tried to take control?" Kairi asked, Yami shrugging.

"I'm not sure that anything will happen," Joey replied, taking a bite of his burger. The bell jingled, and two people entered. They both had white hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"What's up, Ryou?" Kairi asked one of them. Ryou grimaced, while Bakura, the yami, grinned.

"Nothing," Ryou replied quickly, brushing a few white locks away from his eyes. Bakura then slapped him round the head.

"It seems that there's a new evil force that's on its way," the yami whispered. Kairi quickly stood up, and faced Bakura.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, but they walked away, leaving Kairi and the rest of the gang speechless.

Sorry if this beginning chapter was short. I'm still not feeling too great, so I can't really focus. What will happen as the vampires begin to enter Domino? Find out in chapter two, Killers on the Loose.

Review, please!


	2. Reasons

I'm sorry about the long wait, but the second chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! The invasion has begun, and the gang has to stop the vampires from destroying Domino, or worse, the world. What will happen? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Hey, guys?" Joey asked, pointing up to the sky that was now filled with thousands of vampires. "Why are vampires invading Domino again?"

"We can answer that, Joey," Brian and Kairi replied, bowing. "After all, we have had the most experience with that spawn of Satan."

"You see, they appear to be regenerating from Hell's Gate," Kairi explained, jabbing her thumb at the floor below them. "Remember, where we fought Zorc, the Dark One and my father? Well, it seems that Hell's Gate is being used for the spawning ground for an entire legion of vampires that are immortal when in contact with these ancient grounds of Satan's Plague, which is what I call Hell."

"What that means," Brian continued, bringing his jacket collar up over his chin. "Is that if the vampires get in contact with their leader and make their way into Hell, they'll become unstoppable. That's why we have to defeat them as soon as possible before they destroy the world."

"Alright, I understand that," Joey whispered, scratching his head. "But, why is Domino always prone to their attacks?"

"Another good question, Joseph," Kairi began, brushing a small lock away from her crimson eyes. "You see, the reason the vampires attack Domino is because of us, the Protectors of Domino. Before, it was because Brian and I were needed for the vampire's survival. Now, they appear to be after all of us. They want us out of their way so they can achieve ultimate destruction to the city."

"I see," Joey replied, rubbing his head in slight confusion. "Well, that means that they aren't very powerful now, right?"

"At the moment, no," Yami muttered, polishing his sword. "But, we have to be on guard at any given moment, unless they do strike against us. When they do, we'll be ready for them." The others nodded in agreement as they looked out the window at the blackening skies of the deformed figures that filled the night sky.

Will they be able to stop the vampire menace, or will they fail in the attempt? Find out in chapter three, Gaining Help from Allies.

Review, please!


	3. Gaining Help from Allies

The third chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! I shall have a special surprise at the end of the chapter, so just to keep you waiting, here are some cookies! It seems that the Protectors will need more help on this battle then they can get. Who will it be? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

Kairi sat in her living room, humming a small tune. She noticed her small pup racing around her coffee table, barking and chasing his tail. She smiled, and stood up to grab a granola bar. Suddenly, the news theme came on, and she stared at the screen, her face stuffed with half of a granola bar.

"Reports of mysterious creatures have been reported all across town," the reporter said, smiling with a gay look. "Rest assured, the creatures will not harm anyone unless they stay in their homes."

"Oh, sure, like people are going to fall for that," Kairi muttered. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard, and she answered it. It was a man with blonde hair, accompanied with a large suit of armor.

"Hey, Edward. Al," Kairi whispered, bowing deeply. "Where's Winry?"

"Ah, she's out shopping, as most girls do," the suit of armor replied. Kairi looked rather offended. "So, you called us over?"

"Yes, because I and a few friends of mine need your help," Kairi explained, sitting down. "You see, we have a situation on our hands. Vampires are invading Domino, and we need help dealing with them."

"And why do you need our help?" Ed asked, bowing his head. "It seems that the Protectors have been doing a good job without us. So, why do you need our help now?"

"Every time we fought the vampires, they've grown stronger over time. Now, it'll be our toughest fight yet, so that's why we need you." Ed groaned, but Alphonse smiled from underneath the armor.

"Not to worry, Miss Kairi," the armor replied, punching the air. "We'll help you out with this problem. I'm sure that you and Domino will thank us for the help."

Well, it seems that the gang from FullMetal Alchemist is joining the gang. What will happen as they join in the fray from the vampires? Find out in chapter four, The Invasion Begins.

Review please!


	4. The Invasion Begins

The fourth chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! It seems that Edward, Alphonse, and Winry have joined with Yugi and the other Protectors of Domino. What will happen? Read onward, and find out as the invasions begin…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

"It's quiet around here," Kairi muttered, taking her slaying sword down from the high shelf. On the hilt was encrusted with bright emeralds, and the hilt was made from a bright red metal. The blade was silver, slick and glistening in the bright light. "A little…too quiet." Her face suddenly became distorted, half of her skin gone on the left side of her face. Her hands became rotten, bits of skin peeling off each of the fingers. A single black wing appeared on the left side of her back, twitching slightly. Taking her rotten hands, she lifted the duster hood over her head, her eyes glowing from beneath it.

"Let's go kick some demon butt," Ed replied, cocking his gun. Making his way to the door, it suddenly fell off its hinges, and a deformed figure stood in the doorway. It had blood dripping off its wings, and a wicked smile upon its distorted face.

"Get out of our way, you spawn of Satan!" Ed yelled to the vampire, aiming his shotgun at the creature.

"Oh, that's rich!" the vampire chuckled. "What are you going to do about it, Shorty?" That's when Ed snapped, rapidly firing his shotgun at the vampire's chest.

"Die, you idiot!" Ed yelled, the sound of shotgun slugs filling the air. When the smoke cleared, Kairi saw the vampire's body as a pile of dust, a single eyeball staring up at them, glassy and crimson.

"Okay, that's just gross," Kairi remarked, kicking the eye out the door along with the dust. "Well, now that he was taken care of, we can focus on the other vampires. Now, let's go." With that, they proceeded out the door, many crimson eyes staring them down.

What did you think of that? Sorry that it was short. Forgive me, please! What will happen as the fighting progresses? Find out in chapter five, Stealth and Cheese.

Review, please!


	5. Stealth and Cheese

I've decided to add a little humor in this chapter, as stated in the last chapter. One of the Protectors decides to have a bit of fun with a spawn of Satan….with CHEESE! Enjoy the funny chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

Joey Wheeler sat in his room, staring at the news reporter on screen. He couldn't believe what was happening to Domino, his only home. Why were vampires invading the city, anyway?

"Would anyone stay in their homes, anyway?" Joey asked himself, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Suddenly, a knock on the front door was heard out in the living area. Joey stood up, but walked into the kitchen instead. He opened the fridge, and grabbed a can of spray cheese, for protection. (Author: Yeah, right!) He then proceeded to the door, and opened it. A cloaked figure with a white hockey mask and a long machete stood in his doorway.

"Nice costume, but it's not Halloween!" Joey laughed at the figure, which had large demonic wings beginning to protrude from its back. When Joey saw this, he gasped and clutched his heart. "Oh, crap. You're a vampire!"

"One of the best, sent to hunt you, Joseph Wheeler," the vampire replied, holding up the knife in front of Joey's face. "Now, prepare to feel the wrath of my blade!" Joey, feeling scared for his life, held up the cheese can in the demon's face.

"Oh, yeah? Well, feel the wrath of my CHEESE!" the blonde laughed, spraying a long string of the cheddery goodness in the vampire's face. The vampire screamed in pain at the cheddar cheese, and fell to the floor, twitching. He looked as though he was having a seizure, but was foaming at the mouth with cheese. Joey blew at the cap of the can as if it were a gun.

"You mess with me," he said, walking out the front door, cheese at hand. "You mess with my cheese."

My first attempt at pure humor. How was it to you? What will happen as more strange things go on? Find out in chapter six, Shotgun Madness.

Review please!


	6. Shotgun Madness

The sixth chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! After Joey's strange event with the vampire, what will happen to the other Protectors? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

Brian Berg stood in the shotgun aisle of the store, even though he heard the news on the television. His foot tapped as he looked for more slugs for his shotgun. Finding the slugs he was looking for, he took them off the rack, and carried them to the cash register. After paying, he made his way outside, only to bump into the half demon, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Brian yelped, nearly dropping the slugs onto the pavement.

"I'm here to try and find a sword sharpener for my blade," the half demon explained, grinning. "People usually think I'm in costume, anyway." Brian laughed, and walked off, pulling out his shotgun from his jacket. He looked up at the sky, and saw a vampire headed his way.

"Oh, crap," he muttered, placing a few slugs into the shotgun. "Looks like I'll be late for that meeting Kairi wanted me to go to." The vampire wore a tattered leather jacket, long leather pants, and sunglasses to protect itself from the light of the sun.

"What're you doing out on a day like this, Protector?" the spawn of Satan asked Brian. "You should be at home relaxing instead of being out on a nice day." The vampire then pulled out a small dagger, and aimed it at Brian's heart. Brian, on the other hand, pulled out his shotgun, and aimed it at the vampire's head.

"Make one more move, and I'll blow your head off," he threatened, cocking the gun. The vampire smiled coolly, and held up the dagger again.

"Your threat doesn't scare me, little boy," the demon teased, beginning to lower the blade. Brian fired a lone slug, which caused the vampire's head to fly clear off its body, which turned into dust to not cause a panic.

"All in a day's work," Brian chuckled, placing the gun back into his jacket while doing a little dance to a tune in his head. "Yup, all in a day's work. Now then, to get to Kairi's for that meeting."

I'm sorry that this chapter was short. I couldn't think of anything very good, but I tried my best. Forgive me! What will happen at the meeting? Find out in chapter seven, Meeting With Danger.

Review, please!


	7. Meeting With Danger

The seventh chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! It seems that Kairi is holding a meeting, but why? What is the purpose of the unexpected meeting? Read on, and find out! This chapter is dedicated to, well, my only reviewer, and friend, kilnorc! Hope you enjoy! (gives out chocolate)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

"I call the official meeting of the Protectors of Domino to order!" Kairi shouted, banging a wooden meat tenderizer on her wooden coffee table. They did a roll call, Ed's metal arm flexing as Al stared at the group that surrounded them. Winry had joined them after her shopping, as had Inuyasha, who failed into finding a sword sharpener for his sword.

"Why did you call this meeting in the first place, Kairi?" Yami asked, Yugi sitting beside him as the Pharaoh crossed his arms.

"Well, the reason is that I noticed that the number of vampires have increased with each passing day. If this continues, Domino will be reduced to rubble in a matter of days. With this in mind, we have to do all we can to do our job, which is to protect Domino from invaders. Understand?" The group nodded glumly as Kairi set the "gavel" down onto the table.

"What if we find the leader and kill him?" Brian asked, placing a black leather glove on his left hand. "Wouldn't that destroy the other vampires?"

"It's not that easy, Brian," Kairi sighed, shaking her head. "The vampire leader could be anywhere. We don't even know who it is, for Ra's sake!" She pounded the table in anger, and sighed again, running a hand through her hair.

"Calm down, Kairi," Inuyasha comforted, placing a hand upon her angered shoulder. "I'm certain that we can find the head vampire if we set our minds on it."

"I can probably do a search on him, or maybe threaten a few of the vampires to tell me who it is," Ed replied, clenching his metal arm. Al nodded in reply, while Winry just sat there. Brian sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"It won't be that simple, Edward," he whispered, clenching his gloved fist. "You see, after Sesshomaru admitted that he was the head vampire a month ago, we had to kill him. Now, we don't know who the head vampire is." All the others groaned, that is, until Joey came into the room, his jacket splotched with specks of cheese.

"Joey, why are you covered with cheese?" Kairi laughed, nearly falling off the couch.

"I had to deal with a vampire, Joey Wheeler style!" Joey cheered, while the others laughed at him.

"The meeting is now adjourned!" Kairi responded, banging the "gavel" onto the table. "Protectors, dismissed!" She saluted to them, and they all left the room, leaving Kairi to wonder.

That was my very first meeting scene. What did you think? What will happen now that the meeting has been done? Find out in chapter eight, Searching for a Master.

Review please!


	8. Searching for a Master

The eighth chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! It seems that the gang is now searching for the master of the vampires, but will they succeed? Read onward, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Ed, Al, and Winry stood in the middle of the city's square, noticing a few vampires around them. Ed grabbed one of the vampires by the neck, and began to choke it.

"Alright, I have a question for you, demon," Ed hissed, his metal arm clenching. "Have you ever seen your master in the light?"

"Not at all, knave," the vampire gasped, Edward letting the demon go. "Not one of our troops has seen him. So, I guess you're out of luck. Now, it seems that I'll have to destroy you." The vampire took hold of a dagger, and held it near Ed's heart. Although, Ed punched the vampire in the gut, which caused it to turn into dust.

-**Domino Library**-

Brian, Kairi, the Pharaoh, and Joey stood near a bookcase. Joey took a book off the shelf, and flipped through it.

"Oh, here's something," he whispered. "It reads, 'Vampires have roamed the earth for thousands of years, but have not been seen by human eyes. Forever have they been concealed by the darkness, but only few have been seen.' Do you think that'll have any information?"

"Perhaps, Joey," Yami replied, looking through the book. "But we still haven't found any information of the master. We have to keep looking." Brian went off in a different direction, and noticed a vampire in a small chair, reading a book.

"Hey, you," the vampire muttered, turning towards Brian. "Want to die?"

"No, but how about you?" Brian shouted, taking out his shotgun, and firing at the vampire's neck. The demon then evaporated into dust, but not before saying one thing.

"He hides in the dark shadows of the Domino Cliffs," the vampire whispered before transforming into dust. "Destroy him to set us free!" Brian scratched his chin, and turned towards Yami.

"My Pharaoh, it seems that I have acquired a small piece of information from this rogue. He gasped that he hides in the shadows of the Domino Cliffs."

"Who?" Yami asked. Brian shrugged, and they all continued to look through the books for more information.

Sorry if this chapter was bad. What will happen to the gang after hearing that small piece of information? Find out in chapter nine!

Review please!


	9. Shadows and Suspence

The ninth chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! How will the gang deal with the master after hearing that information from the vampire? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, Kairi and Parou, and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

After the small incident in the library, Ed, Al, and Winry met up with the others at Domino Square, along with Inuyasha, who had also acquired information on the vampire's leader.

"What have you found out, Inuyasha?" Yami asked the half demon, watching Brian place a few slugs into his shotgun.

"I found out a few things," the half demon replied, running a hand through his long white hair. "After Sesshomaru, another person made himself the leader. No one knows his true form. The new leader is very dangerous, and can kill anyone in an instant. For that, we'll need some help from the undead."

"You mean bring Sesshomaru back from the dead?" Joey asked, and Inuyasha nodded, his yellow eyes gleaming. Joey groaned, for he hated going to the cemetery. It brought back very bad memories for him.

-**Later that evening, Domino Cemetery**-

"It seems that the Protectors have arrived," the leader muttered, striking its clawed hand at a small pillar, causing it to crumble to the ground. "I'll make sure they meet their untimely demise." A large army of vampire made their way towards the gate, laying in wait for the gang.

"I call upon the Demon World!" Inuyasha cried, throwing his hands up into the foggy air. "I ask of thee to bring my brother back from the grave. Arise, and join us with this fight!" A single hand appeared from the feeble ground, as well as a body and head. Sesshomaru had returned. Inuyasha embraced his brother, and they smiled.

"How I've missed being with you, brother," Sesshomaru whispered after letting his brother go. "Now, what is it you need my help with?" Inuyasha explained the situation to his brother, and Sesshomaru nodded after he had finished.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to help your brother!" a voice rang out from the shadows. "All of you will join all of the victims inside this very graveyard!" A shadowy figure stepped out into the moonlight, grinning evilly.

The figure wore a black cloak, and held a sword with an eye in the hilt in its left hand. It had long blonde hair, and glowing yellow eyes. It wasn't a male at all. It was a female.

"Kairma?" Kairi asked, bewildered. "What are you doing here?" She saw the real Kairma appear beside her, see-through.

"I'm not Kairma," the woman laughed, two vampire fangs just visible in the moonlight. "I'm her dark side, and I have broken free from my prison from the Millennium Sword to get my revenge on the Protectors of Domino!"

"Revenge for what? We didn't do a thing to you," Joey replied, staring hard into her eyes.

"Ah, but you did," she hissed, bringing a clawed hand to his face. "You humiliated me after you killed Sesshomaru a month ago. You've humiliated me many times before. Now, that'll never happen!" A bright light glowed around Kairi, and Kairma stood in her place, her gold eyes staring hard into Dark Kairma's eyes.

"You will not harm them," the light Kairma roared, looming over her dark side. "I'll make sure that you die!" Violet shadows began to form around the group, Brian placing ten or twenty slugs into his shotgun.

"It's time to end this once and for all," he muttered, cocking the gun. "Let's rock this joint!"

It seems that Dark Kairma has revealed herself as the true head vampire. What will happen in this devastating Shadow Game as their lives are at stake? Find out in chapter ten!

Review please!


	10. The Final Battle

The tenth chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! The gang has found out that Dark Kairma is the true master of the vampires. What will happen as the Shadow Game begins, and their lives are at stake? Read on, and find out! Only two or three more chapters before this saga is over!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

"I assure you, hikari," Dark Kairma growled to Kairma. "You will not win this Shadow Game with your soul still intact." Kairma narrowed her eyes, drawing the Millennium Sword from around her waist.

"So, how was your dark side created, anyway?" Joey asked, the violet shadows completely surrounding them.

"She was created by my mother," Kairma sighed, closing her eyes at the memory. "Before she took my form, she murdered my father, Hasan." At the name, Yami froze. Back when he was pharaoh, Hasan was the Protector of the Pharaoh. He never knew that he was Kairma's father until now. "I mean, she hired someone to murder him."

"Who was it that murdered him, Guardian?" Yami asked, a single tear falling from Kairma's eye.

"His name was Parou," was all she murmured. The others gasped, including Brian.

"But Parou is Kairi's father!" he shouted, clutching his shotgun. "How could he have lived five thousand years ago?"

"I had ancestors, Brian," a voice whispered among the shadows. Parou appeared from the shadows, his eyes glowing. "My past lives were evil, but for me, I was cleansed of the darkness after my daughter defeated me. I'm sorry about all this, Kairma, how you and the others have gotten mixed up in this calamity." Kairma bowed respectfully, but Dark Kairma growled, and held up the Millennium Sword.

"Can we get this over with?" she shouted, charging at Brian, but he pushed her away with his shotgun. He aimed it, and fired at her chest, which hit with a blinding force. "You will pay for that, you insolent boy!"

"Oh, yeah?" Brian taunted, aiming the gun once more, this time at her head. "Try me, you monster." Dark Kairma growled, and charged at Brian again. Kairma leapt in front of them, and pushed Dark Kairma away with her Millennium Sword.

"Time to die, you fool," Kairma roared, stabbing Dark Kairma in the heart. The vampire recoiled, holding her chest in pain as she screamed. "Guardian, now!"

"With pleasure, Kairma," Brian grinned, firing a slug at Dark Kairma's head, which blew it off. Her body disappeared into a green glimmering abyss, as did her head. When the abyss disappeared, her voice was heard across the Shadow Realm.

"I will return from this!" it yelled, breaking the silence from the shotgun blasts. "Just you wait, hikari! I will return!" Everyone high-fived each other in victory, laughing as the shadows disappeared from their view. Kairi came back from the transformation, and smiled.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear. Brian shook his head, and clasped her on the back.

"No, just a kick butt time of killing a vampire hell-bent on destroying Domino," he replied, the moonlight shining down upon them.

"Do you think she'll ever return?" Inuyasha asked, the wind blowing around them. The others just shook their heads, and continued laughing with victory. Parou just stood back, grinning with a slight evil.

"Oh, she will return," he chuckled. "She will return from her prison, and destroy you all."

What will happen now that Dark Kairma has gone? Find out in chapter eleven, Runaway.

Review please!


	11. Runaway

The eleventh chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! Dark Kairma has been defeated, but it seems that there is a traitor in the Protector's midst. What will happen as the Dueling Death Roses make a final appearance? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

Kairi leaned back on her guitar's stand, closing her crimson eyes. On the stereo was Bon Jovi's "Have a Nice Day", nearly turned up to full blast. Brian, Yami, and Joey entered the garage, Brian's face glowing with happiness.

"So, you like Jon Bon Jovi?" he asked, and Kairi nodded in response. "Yeah, he's a good rocker. So, what are we going to do for our farewell concert?" Kairi sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked over to the stereo. She took off the radio, and put in a CD. She pressed play, and a rock song filled the air. It was Linkin Park's "Runaway".

"That one," Kairi laughed, bobbing her head to the beat of the song. "Let's get ready for tonight. The Dueling Death Roses shall return!" They all cheered as they rehearsed the song in her garage.

-**Later that night, Domino Stadium**-

"You guys ready?" Kairi asked, strapping her electric guitar over her back. The others nodded, Joey taking hold of his drumsticks, while Yami gripped the neck of his guitar. Brian just nodded, and winked. A large explosion filled the stage as the crowd cheered wildly. The band members made their way through the smoke, Kairi's eyes glowing brightly.

"Hello, Domino!" Brian yelled, waving his hand. "The Dueling Death Roses will make a comeback someday, but tonight, this is our final performance. So, are you ready to rock?" The crowd cheered loudly as Kairi counted them off, and they began. Kairi stepped up to the lead microphone, her black wing appearing on her back.

Kairi:

**_Graffiti decorations_**

_**Under the sky of dust.**_

_**A constant wave of tension**_

_**On top of broken trust. **_

_**The lessons you taught me**_

_**I learned were never true.**_

_**Now I find myself in question. **_

Brian:

**_They point the finger at me again._**

Kairi:

**_Guilty by association. _**

Brian:

**_You point the finger at me again._**

All:

**_I want to run away._**

_**Never say goodbye.**_

_**I wanna know the truth**_

_**Instead of wondering why. **_

_**I wanna know the answers.**_

_**No more lies.**_

_**I wanna shut the door,**_

_**And open up my mind. **_

Kairi:

**_Paper bags and angry voices_**

_**Under a sky of dust.**_

_**Another wave of tension**_

_**Has more than filled me up.**_

_**All my talk of taking action**_

_**These words were never true. **_

_**Now I find myself in question.**_

Brian:

**_They point the finger at me again._**

Kairi:

**_Guilty by association. _**

Brian:

**_You point the finger at me again._**

All:

**_I wanna run away._**

_**Never say goodbye.**_

_**I wanna know the truth**_

_**Instead of wondering why.**_

_**I wanna know the answers.**_

_**No more lies.**_

_**I wanna shut the door,**_

_**And open up my mind. **_

Kairi:

**_I'm gonna run away, and never say goodbye!_**

_**I'm gonna run away, and never wonder why! **_

_**I'm gonna run away, and open up my mind! **_

They repeated the chorus once more, and when it ended, a few rocket fireworks exploded into the air. The crowd cheered loudly as the band bowed, and walked offstage.

"That was fun!" Brian exclaimed, cheering and high-fiving the other band members.

"Yup, it was," Kairi replied, smiling broadly. "I just hope that we'll return with a bang." Parou made his way to his daughter, and embraced her. A single tear rolled down her face, and she smiled.

What will happen in the next chapter? Find out in chapter twelve, The Awakening.

Review please!


	12. The Awakening

Hello, everyone! The twelfth chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! As I told you in the last chapter, a traitor is in the Protector's midst. Who could it be, and what is he trying to do? Read on, and find out! Note: Sorry if this chapter might be short. The reason is because I've had a lot of school work on my mind, and my writing skills are still improving.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

-**Hell's Gate location**-

A cloaked figure made its way towards a towering iron gate, and stood before it. A large glowing yin-yang symbol appeared on the ground, the figure raising its concealed hands.

"I ask of thee, Zorc the Dark One, to revive from his prison, and set the darkness free! Reveal thyself from thy prison, and realize thy full potential!" The glowing yin-yang symbol faded, and the iron gate began to open, violet smoke billowing out like fog. Another figure joined the first, and opened its red eyes.

"You called, servant?" the second figure asked in a deep voice, clutching a black sword in its left hand. The first figure nodded, lowering its hood. It was a man with long blue hair, and glowing red eyes.

"I did, Master," the man whispered, bowing before the second figure.

"What is the reason, Parou?" the second figure asked the man, his red eyes narrowing. "Why did you call me from my prison?"

"Because I need your help, Master Zorc," Parou replied, grinning evilly, the harsh winds of Hell blowing around them. Zorc just stared into Parou's eyes, and smiled wickedly.

"I see that you need my help, but what is the reward?" Zorc asked, fingering the blade of his sword. "My service is offered, but for a small price." Parou chuckled nervously, and held up a small bag of jewels to the evil man. Zorc quickly took the bag, and stuffed it inside his cloak.

"Now, listen carefully," Parou laughed.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

"Did you guys feel that?" Yami asked, his whole body tensing. Brian nodded, as did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kairi didn't listen, for she was listening to her portable CD player. "It seems that a powerful evil has awakened in Hell."

"Should we do something about it?" Joey asked, fixing a small button on his jacket. Kairi took off her headphones, and looked around, smiling.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, and the others sighed. "Just kidding. I could hear everything around me. Still, we should do something about it, and protect Domino from this new threat."

"Hold on, Kairi," Brian interrupted, putting up his hand, stopping her. "It may have been something we faced before, or it could be a more powerful foe."

"He's right," Yami replied, nodding in agreement. "We have to be careful when we battle this new threat." Kairi nodded, and went back to listening to her CD player.

-**Domino Cliffs-**

"Soon, Domino will fall into darkness, and it'll be ours for the taking," Zorc laughed, a violet cloud appearing above the city. "Now then, for phase two…"

What will happen to Domino as the violet cloud begins to fall over the city? Find out in chapter thirteen, Possessions.

Review, please!


	13. Possessions

The thirteenth chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! Zorc has been released from the prison in Hell's Gate! What is that strange cloud that is making its way towards Domino? Could it have something to do with Zorc and Parou's plan? Read onward, and find out! Note: This chapter is all an idea for my new book, Burning Flames of a Hero.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The violet cloud's speed began to increase as it neared its target. A few wisps of the cloud began to swoop downward at the buildings, disappearing as they neared their separate targets. Four wisps made their way towards the Kame Turtle Game Shop, red eyes glowing on them. Inside, the group was asleep, even though it was in the afternoon. The four wisps made their way into the game shop, and wriggled their way into Brian, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Joey. Kairi, who lay on the couch with her CD player still on, opened her eyes, and yawned. She scratched herself from the tiredness, and sat up. She suddenly noticed the violet cloud above the city, and wondered. _What in the world is that_, she thought, scratching her head. Behind her, Joey, Brian, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru opened their eyes, which had a red glow to them. Kairi turned, and saw them.

"Well, hello, sleepyheads!" she greeted cheerfully, but they didn't greet her back. Joey grabbed her by the throat, while Brian grabbed a startled Yami. Inuyasha took hold of Yugi the same way, whereas Sesshomaru just smiled wickedly.

"Guardian, what are you doing?" Yami yelped, Brian tightening his grip on the Pharaoh's throat. "Why are you acting like this?"

"You will join us," Brian hissed, his voice filled with a trickle of evil. "We have grown powerful, and you must join us, my king."

"Okay, this is just like The Exorcist," Kairi commented, struggling to break free from Joey's firm grip. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"You will join us," the evil Protectors muttered, dragging the other Protectors out the door. All around them, many of the citizens of Domino acted the same way, making their way towards something in the Domino Cliffs. Joey stopped, and dropped Kairi onto the pavement, while the others continued onward, as though in a trance. Seeing this chance, Kairi raced back inside, and grabbed her sword. Her body and face became distorted, and her black wing appeared on her back. She lifted her duster hood over her head, and flew off after the citizens.

"What is wrong with them?" she asked herself, noticing the number of people increase by the minute. "Is everyone acting koo-koo? Or is it just a dream?" She landed in the middle of a small crowd, which ignored her. She couldn't find the others anywhere. She noticed a shimmering portal in the distance, and raced off towards it. _What the heck?_

"Is this them?" a rough voice asked four figures near the portal. Kairi pushed her way through the crowd, and saw Brian, Joey, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, holding the captured Yami and Yugi. She saw Brian nod, and they all made their way into the portal. Seeing her chance, Kairi followed them into the portal, which disappeared after the last citizen had gone through. Her eyes glowed through the darkness which guided her. Up ahead, she heard a familiar voice.

"WHERE IS THAT GIRL?" it roared, Brian's face getting slapped, hard.

"Master, you told me not to bring her," Joey whispered, bowing apologetically. "Forgive me, Master, for not listening properly."

"I told you to bring her, but instead you leave her behind?" the voice shouted, slapping Joey's face the same way. "You are a disgrace to me and the entire demon race!"

"We assure you, Zorc," Inuyasha replied, bowing as well. "It won't happen again. Still, we have captured the ones you wanted. Shall the transformation go as planned, with or without the girl?" Zorc nodded, and Inuyasha and Joey dragged Yami and Yugi deeper into the shadows.

What has happened to the Protectors, and what will happen to Yami and Yugi? Can Kairi save them, or will she fail? Find out in chapter fourteen, Transformation.

Review please!


	14. Transformation

The fourteenth chapter of Vampire Season Seven: The Final Battle is now underway! All the citizens of Domino have been captured by Zorc, but why? And what are they planning to do to Yami and Yugi? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Kairi followed Yugi and Yami deeper into the shadows, and found them inside a small cage.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked them. "What are they planning to do to you?"

"They said something about a 'transformation'," Yugi replied, clueless. Kairi held up her hand, which had claws like a vampire, and began to pick at the lock.

"Well, well," a voice hissed behind her. "If it isn't my daughter, snooping in grown up affairs." Kairi turned, and saw her father, an evil look in his eye.

"Father, why are you working for Zorc?" Kairi nearly screamed as Brian and Inuyasha came in beside Parou. "Why did you release him?"

"He was calling out to me after you destroyed Dark Kairma," he replied, reaching up to touch his daughter's face. She pulled away, and slapped him, hard. "He wanted me to return to him, so I did. Then, we came up with a plan to take over Domino, and destroy the Protector of Domino at the same time!" He laughed evilly, snapped his fingers, and ordered Brian and Inuyasha to take Yugi and Yami out of the small cell.

"What are you going to do with them?" Kairi yelled, while Sesshomaru held up a sword to her throat.

"I might as well tell you since I'm about to have you locked up," Parou laughed, circling her like a hawk. "I'm going to transform Yugi and the Pharaoh into monstrous beasts, and then have them possessed by the demons I used to possess Domino. Then, I'll have them kill you!" The evil traitor laughed again, and walked away, locking Kairi inside the cell. Brian and Inuyasha followed him, dragging Yami and Yugi behind them. Brian looked back at Kairi, and winked, smiling. Kairi sat down on the cage floor, deep in thought. Were the others just tricking Parou, or were they really evil? And were they really going to transform Yugi and the Pharaoh into monstrous beasts? She looked up, and saw Parou come back to the cage.

"Just so you're not tempted," he chuckled, taking hold of her sword's hilt. He pulled it out of the sheath, and tucked it away into his belt. He laughed as he walked away, his eyes glowing amongst the darkness of the abyss.

-**A few hours later**-

"Begin the transformation!" a gruff voice called to Brian. Yugi and Yami were strapped to a large machine, which was powering up. Brian made his way over to a long leaver, and pulled on it. A bright green light surrounded the two victims, who screamed in pain. Their bodies began to change before the crowd's eyes. Yami began to have a long blue mane around his face and neck, as well as horns, while his body began to take the form of a lion, with no skin.

Yugi had fur sprouting all over his body, while his face lengthened into a wolf snout. On his arms and legs were long gashes. Kairi looked up from her prison, and saw this transformation.

"I give you, Fear Fang and Deathliger, the Lion of Chaos!" the gruff voice laughed as the crowd cheered. "Bring forth the demons!" The cheering grew louder as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru appeared, holding two violet wisps in their hands. The two beasts broke free from the machine, and accepted the offering, the wisps disappearing into their bodies.

"The ritual has been decided! The prophecy shall be fulfilled!" Parou shouted, raising his hands. "Bring the prisoner!"

How will Kairi get out of this? Will she die with honor, or will she kick some demon behind? Find out in chapter fifteen, The Prophecy Fulfilled.

Review please!


	15. The Prophecy

The fifteenth chapter of Vampire Season Seven is now underway! Kairi is in a small predicament at the moment. Will she escape, or will she be killed? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Let go of me, you freak!" Kairi screeched, struggling to break free from Seto Kaiba's grip. "Let go of me, or else I'll kick your head straight off your neck!" Kaiba just smirked, and brought the girl before the two beasts, the other Protectors surrounding them.

"I'm sorry to do this, my daughter," Parou laughed with a note of sarcasm in his voice. "But I must in order to fulfill the prophecy. Destroy!" The two beasts looked at her, and Yami, a.k.a Deathliger, winked at her. She smiled, and winked back. The two beasts then turned their attention towards Zorc, and began clawing at him.

"You see, _Zorc_," Kairi explained, taking her sword from Brian, who was now aiming his shotgun at Zorc. "You should never judge a book by its cover." Zorc was shocked as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pulled out their swords.

"What have you done, servant?" Zorc roared in rage and anger. "Destroy them!" Parou smiled at his daughter, and pulled out a pistol from his cloak.

"We weren't serving you at all, Zorc," Parou explained, grinning. "Now that all of the citizens are with us, we can finally destroy you once and for all. Those demons we sent out? They weren't demons at all. They were just small particles of violet shadows, like where we are now." The others laughed, and ultimate battle between mortal, demon, and half demon began.

"This is for turning my friends against me!" Kairi shouted, cutting off Zorc's arm with her sword. The others followed suit, while Yami and Yugi began to revert back to their original selves. The Millennium Puzzle glowed, and a bright light surrounded the battle.

"Deity of light, I invoke thee," Yami recited from ancient Egyptian text. "Hear my call! I ask of thee to take the darkness, and destroy it!" The light then enveloped Zorc.

"I swear, Pharaoh," he yelled as the light began to fade. "I will return to destroy you once and for all!" Suddenly, Kairi's sword began to glow, and a pegasus appeared in front of the citizens.

"Master Kairi," the pegasus whispered, bowing. "I shall help you in defeating this evil once and for all."

"Thank you, Elna," Kairi replied, leaping onto the horse's back. "Now, Zorc. It's time to meet your maker! Everyone, attack!" With Kairi leading the army, the entire city of Domino beat, kicked, summoned Duel Monsters, and shot the light in which Zorc lay prisoner. Kairi's sword glowed, and she struck the light, the violet shadows around them beginning to disappear.

"This isn't over!" Zorc cried before disappearing along with the shadows. The crowd cheered, and noticed that they were back in Domino. The mayor came up to the Protectors, holding up seven medals.

"I would like to thank you, Protectors, for saving my city," he whispered, placing the medals on each of the Protectors. "For this, I hereby claim this day to be Protector Day, to honor your hard work that you do for us." The entire city cheered again, and Kairi whispered something into the mayor's ear.

"Can we do it?" she asked, the others wondering what was going on. The mayor nodded, and Kairi laughed.

What does Kairi have planned? Find out in chapter sixteen, Princes of the Universe.

Review please!


	16. Princes of the Universe

I'm sad to say this, but this is the last chapter for the entire Vampire Saga. It'll go out with a bang! I had a lot of fun writing the whole thing over the past year or so. Still, I'll continue writing, no matter what obstacle comes my way! What is Kairi planning to do from the last chapter? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Kairi had explained the plan to the others, including Bakura and Kaiba, who wasn't too keen on doing it at first. At Domino Stadium, the entire city had gathered for the show. It turns out that the Dueling Death Roses decided they would return in honor of Protector's Day.

"You guys ready to do this?" Kairi asked, helping Bakura, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru strap their guitars to their backs. Kaiba took hold of his drumsticks, while Yami and Brian took hold of their guitars as well.

"Let's do it!" Brian cheered, punching the air. A large explosion filled the air, and the band members entered the stage, the crowd's cheers meeting them. Kaiba took his place behind the drums, which read "The Dueling Death Roses" on the bass drum. Seven microphones were set up on the stage, fog from fog machines billowing out from every corner of the stage.

"In honor of Protector's Day," Kairi began, taking the lead microphone while the guitarists got tuned. "We have a special song, and this will be our last performance."

"But," Brian finished. "The Dueling Death Roses will return with a strong comeback! Now, tell us, Domino. Are you ready?" The crowd answered with cheers and whistles.

"One, two," Kairi counted off. "One, two, three!"

Others:

**_Here we are, born to be kings. _**

_**We're the princes of the universe. **_

_**Here we belong. **_

Kairi:

**_Fighting to survive in a war with the darkest powers. _**

_**And here we are.**_

_**We're the princes of the universe. **_

_**Here we belong, fighting for survival.**_

_**We've come to be the rulers of you all!**_

Yami:

**_I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings. _**

_**I have no rival, no man can be my equal. **_

_**Send me to the future of your world! **_

Kairi:

**_Born to be kings, princes of the universe. _**

_**Fighting and free. **_

_**Got your world in my hand.**_

_**I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand. **_

All:

**_We were born to be princes of the universe._**

Inuyasha:

**_No man could understand._**

_**My power is in my own hand! **_

Sesshomaru:

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. _**

_**People talk about you. **_

_**People say you've had your day. **_

Inuyasha:

**_I'm a man that will go far._**

_**Fly to the moon, and reach for the sword.**_

_**With my sword and head held high,**_

_**Got to pass the test first time. **_

_**Yeah. **_

_**I know that people talk about me,**_

_**I hear it every day. **_

_**But I can prove them wrong**_

_**'Cause I'm right first time! **_

Then, the guitarists began to play, appearing to play only one note. After their solo, Kairi began again.

Others:

**_Here we are._**

Kairi:

**_Here we are!_**

Others:

**_Born to be kings, we're the princes of the universe._**

All:

**_Here we belong!_**

Kairi:

**_Born to be kings._**

_**Princes of the universe.**_

_**Fighting and free. **_

_**Got your world in my hand.**_

_**I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand.**_

All:

**_We were born to be princes of the universe! _**

The crowd cheered loudly as the song ended, fireworks rising above the sky. The Protectors hugged each other, and they laughed heartily. Taking a bow, they walked offstage, smiles imprinted on their faces.

"Maybe someday we can protect Domino again," Kairi sighed, raising her sword up to the sky. "For we are…"

"The Protectors of Domino!" the others shouted, raising their weapons to the sky.

What did you think of the last chapter? I'll be working on a Easter fic early, so I won't have to worry about it.

Review please!


End file.
